Plug connectors having connector housings that are subdivided longitudinally into two housing parts, in the direction of insertion, are particularly used as interface plugs for computers. In some cases, two plug connectors to be joined are each located on a housing wall of two different apparatuses, such as computers, printers, or other machines to be connected. In these cases, the two plug connectors are held together by the two apparatuses. In other cases, a terminating plug connector is attached to a mating plug connector or to an apparatus wall by means of a mounting device. This may be accomplished with threaded bolts, for example. Such an attachment method is intended to prevent the plug connector from becoming detached from its connection, while also providing mechanical relief for the contacts of the plug connector.
With conventional plug connector housings, the two housing parts are either screwed together or they are held together by means of catch prongs. With small connector housings, such catch prongs are small delicate elements that do not provide much holding power and can also be broken off easily. Additional mounting elements for attaching the plug connector housing to a mating plug connector or an apparatus wall may also be necessary. With such plug connector housings, there is not only the danger that loose individual parts such as mounting elements in the form of threaded bolts may be lost, but also the assembly process is relatively complicated. The two housing parts must be positioned at the site of use and then locked or screwed together. To secure such a plug connector housing on a mating plug connector or an instrument wall, the threaded bolts are then optionally inserted into threaded bolt receptacle channels.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present plug connector housings. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an improved plug connector housing that permits a simple assembly process for joining two housing parts of a plug connector housing, including the positioning of any necessary mounting devices. Such a suitable alternative is provided, including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.